A long way from home
by PunkerPrincess
Summary: Greta and Wolfram are somehow brought to Yuri's world and can't seem to get back. Yuri thinks that it might be a good chance for them to have a little fun and be like a true family.YURRAM
1. Arriving

Punker: My first kkm ficcy! yay!

Wolfram: Why do I think we should be scared?

Punker: Cause you should! WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!

Chapter one...

Yuri sat on his bed starring at his ceiling as the last of the days light faded in his room. He watched the shadows dance on the wall lost in a trace.

"Yu-chan...Yu-chan" repeated his mother entering his room. Yuri snapped out of his daze and smiled at his mother. "Mom what is it?" he asked. Jennifer looked at her son concered, "Dinner's ready...Are you alright, Yu-chan?" she asked as Yuri passed her into the hall. "Of course" said Yuri walking down the stairs. Jennifer shook her head letting it go.

Yuri closed the door to his room flopping down on his bed. He listened to his mother clean the kitchena and talk with his Father. Sitting up Yuri walked over to his window and climbed out carefully he lowered himself to the ground. He left his house at a run and went to the park. All signs of day had faded and the night life had begun. Yuri walked through the park hands in his pocket ignoring all the couples his saw.

He walked over to the fountain in the middle of the park and sat down sighing he leaned back and looked up at the night sky. The stars shown brightly in the moonless sky.

"Shibuya?" said a voice calling Yuri back from the sky. "Murata hey" he said seeing his friend standing there with a confused look on his face. Murata sat down next to him. "What are you doing out so late?" asked Yuri looking back up at the sky. Murata kicked the bag he had set down beside him. "Shopping" he said. "And you?" he asked. Yuri sighed, "Out for a walk". Murata looked at Yuri closely and noticed he looked tired.

"Are you alright?" asked Murata concerned. Yuri laughed and smiled "Everyone has seemed to ask me that lately my mom and now you" he said standing. "I'll see you later Murata" he said walking off leaving Murata sitting on the fountian wall. Murata watched Yuri until he disappeared in the shadow of the night before gathering his own things smirking he leaned over into the fountain and touched the water. It rippled slightly sending a message to Ulrikle.

Yuri took his time walking home but when he got there he was greeted by chaos. "I'm home" siad Yuri. "AHHHHHH!' yelled Shori from somewhere upstairs. Yuri ran up the stairs to see his brothers standing in the hall with a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. "Shori?" asked Yuri as Shori pointed into the bathroom. Yuri pushed the door open and sitting in the bath tube was a very confused Greta.

"Greta!" shouted Yuri grabbing a towel wrapping the little girl in it. "Yuri!" she cried hugging him. Jennifer had be attracked by the noise saw the little girl standing in yuris arms hugging him and asked." Who is this Yu-chan?".

Greta smiled "I'm Yuri's daughter!" she said shocking both Shori and Jennifer. "Daug- Daughter" gasped Shori. Jennifer squealed and glomped Greta. "So you're only Yuri's daughter Greta?" asked another familiar voice from the bath tube. Yuri turned to see Wolfram sitting in the bathtube with an annoyed expression.

"Why are you two here?" asked Yuri and Wolfram and Greta both shook there heads. "I don't know but Greta is happy to be with Yuri again!" she said still in Jennifer's hug.

"Ne ne Greta you want to come try on some pretty dresses with grandma Jen now don't you?" she asked not leaving room for an anwser she pulled Greta down the hall leaving the three of them in the bathroom. "Well i'm going to finsh my bath hey Yuri take one with him" said Wolfram trying to pull Yuri in to the bath who of course resisted.

"Daug- Daughter?" gasped Shori again falling to the floor.

That was chapter one...

what did you think?


	2. Telling

Punker: Well I got a threat in my email to update this sooooo thanks for the um reminder. HAHAHA anyway one with the fic.

Yuri: Care to let me in on your little plan?

Punker: No, not really!

Wolfy: She doesn't own kkm but she does own a gewndal plushie.

Yuri: Really?

Wolfy: Yeah it was agift from her friend you know the really loud one, that gave her the gaara plushie.

Punker: (Ahem)

Yuri: Sorry hehehe...

Chapter 2

After Yuri had managed to escape Wolfram's grip and get out of the tub, he looked at Wolfram sternly adn held out his hand, "Out now". Wolfram took his hand and hoped out of the tub. He was wearing his pink nightgown which was now dripping wet as he stood in the middle of Yuri's small bathroom.

"Well?" asked Wolfram standing with his arms crossed over his chest shivering. Yuri laughed and took a towel of the rack and handed it to him and guided him down the hall to his room.

They stepped over Shori who was still sprawled out in the hallway. As Yuri shut his door he called back to his half naked brother, "He get up the baths free again" and closed the door. Shori sat up and shook his head.

"Bad dream," he muttered and stood up. "YURIIIIIII, LOOKY WHAT GRANDMA JEN DID!" shouted Greta running down the hall past Shori to Yuri's room. Shori blinked and looked at Greta who had stopped in front of him.

"HMM, if your Yuri's big brother does that make you my uncle?" she asked.

Shori twitched and fell once more. Greta screamed, "Yuri, Uncle Shori is scaring me" she yelled making Yuri come out of his room with new clothes on followed by Wolfram who had borrowed some. Yuri went over to Greta and picked her up.

"Its okay Greta Shori's just playing" he smiled then turned to Shori tapping him with his foot. "Your scaring my daughter go take a bath and i'll explain it too you later" he said and took Greta down stairs.

Shori who had once again stood up and entered the bathroom was stopped by Wolfrom who held his hand out, "Pleased to meet you Brother-in-Law" and shook Shori's who nodded and closed the door.

Wolfram went down stairs but a few moments later was followed by a loud thud coming from the upstairs bathroom.

Yuri set the excited Greta down once they got to the kitchen and waited for Wolfram who appeared a few seconds later glancing at Yuri he shrugged and said, "So any Idea why we're here, Yuri?" he asked sitting down at the table. Greta had taken to looking in all the drawers and looking at the electronics in the kitchen.\

"I was going to ask you the same thing?" sighed Yuri collasping in the chair beside Wolfram. "How'd you even get here?" he asked putting his head on the table.

"Well I was sleeping in our room when-"

_CRASH!_

"Greta what are you doing!" shouted Wolfram jumping up hurrying to the laughing little girls side. Yuri knelt down beside her and took the pot off her head. "Sorry" she giggled and put the pot back on her head. The she took one and placed in on Yuri and Wolframs head.

Yuri laughed and took her into his lap. "You were saying," said Yuri as Greta sunggled close to Yuri yawning. "As I was saying" scowled Wolfram.

"I was getting sleeping in our room when I heard someone, I got up think it was you" he started then pointed at the almost alsleep Greta. "I found her going through your things".

"_Greta what are you doing?" asked Wolfram startling the little girl. "Nothing" she said hiding something behind her back. Wolfram saw it and told her to show him. _

_It was one of Yuri's favorite shirits. "Why sis you come get this Greta?" asked Wolfram picking the young girl up walking with her in his arms over to his bed. "Cause I miss Yuri" she told him. Wolfram smiled and pat her head softly. "Yuri will come back soon I know it" he said. _

_"How about we go for a walk in the gardens" he suggested. Greta happily agreed and they took a walk in the gardens. Greta had been playing on the fountain wall and slipped and fell in Wolfram jumped in to get her out..._

"When we found ourselves in your bathtub" finshed Wolfram with a yawn. Yuri nodded and picked up the sleeping Greta and turned to Wolfram. "We can talk more in the morning after all you two must be really tired" he said smiling.

He carried and guided Wolfram and Greta to his room tucking them both in as Wolfram was already in DreamLand. Yuri walked over to his window and looked at the moon. This was either a blessing or a curse.

Yuri made a bed on the floor and went to sleep.

Little did he know exactly how much fun and trouble this was going to be.

That's it for Chapter 2...

Preveiw for Chapter 3

"Ne ne Yu-chan, i'm sure Wolfy and Greta-chan have never been to an amusment park, why don't you take them it'll be fun" said Jenifer as she passed the bowl to Wolfram. "It'll be like a date for you two and it'll be like a family trip for Greta." she said causing Yuri to choke on his food.

"Ne Yuri, what's an Amusment Park?" asked Greta patting him on the back. Yuri glanced over and looked at Wolfram and did not like the looks going between him and his mother.

Well reveiw my Darlings!


End file.
